Mi Linda Conejita
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: La amaba. Amaba a su Zanahorias, pero el miedo impedía que le confesara lo que sentía. Un día como cualquier otro, el extraño comportamiento de la pequeña coneja hará que un cambio a mejor ocurra en la vida de ambos.
Hola a todos.

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en este fandom. La verdad es que amé a esta pareja y llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer una historia, pero no encontraba algo lo suficientemente bueno.

La verdad, estoy nerviosa, espero que guste esta pequeña historia de esta hermosa pareja que no juntaron del todo en la película, pero que dejó evidencias muy grandes.

Si todo va bien y esto gusta no será mi última historia sobre ello, sin más os dejo la historias. Y si os gusta no dudéis en decírmelo en los comentarios, si veis algún error, o algo que os suene mal tampoco dudéis, soy abierta a aprender más.

 _Dislaimer: Nada referente a Zootopia me pertenece, solo escribo para el disfrute personal y de la gente a la que le guste. Además, jamás sería capaz de hacer personajes y escenas tan maravillosas._

* * *

 _Mi Linda Conejita_

Un fuerte sonido hizo eco en el interior de aquella pequeña habitación. En la cama situada en el centro de la misma se comenzó a mover de entre las sábanas una criatura de pelaje rojizo. Su mano salió de entre las mantas buscando al aparato que hacía sonar ese estridente sonido, consiguiendo finalmente hallarlo, para seguidamente arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo, consiguiendo que parara de sonar.

No paso mucho rato hasta que la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe —por el que el animal ni se inmutó — seguido de los suaves pasos de un pequeño ser de pelaje gris y grandes orejas. Se acercó a la cama y de un salto se situó en ella comenzando a buscar al ocupante de la misma, enterrado entre las millones de sábanas.

— Nick, despierta — musitó suavemente mientras acariciaba la oreja del zorro — Si no te das prisa el jefe Bogo nos dará los parquímetros.

— Que den por saco a Bogo…Y a los parquímetros — susurró agarrando a la pequeña coneja abrazándola como si de un peluche se tratara.

— Nick — lo regañó la conejita de ojos violetas intentando que la soltara.

— Tengo sueño, calla y duerme tú también — ordenó rodeándola también con sus piernas y cola para evitar toda ruta de escape posible para su pequeña y _cuqui_ compañera.

— Nick querría hacerlo pero nuestro deber es ir a crear una Zootopia mejor — manifestó intentando convencer a su amigo.

— Judy, calla y duerme — exigió ya sin ánimos.

— Nick no quiero — dijo poniendo la voz más infantil que podía, sabiendo que la resistencia de su amado compañero no duraría mucho.

— Contigo no hay quien pueda — dictaminó finalmente levantándose de su cama — No se puede luchar contra una conejita tan _cuqui._

— ¡No soy cuqui! — exclamó haciendo reír al zorro quien ya sabía como hacer enfadar a Judy.

— Voy a vestirme, hazme el favor de prepararme algo para no irnos con el estómago vacío — pidió entrando a una habitación contigua donde su uniforme de policía reposaba para ser utilizado.

Sería mentira decir que le molestaba el hecho de que Judy fuera a despertarlo todas las mañanas, es más, le encantaba que la pequeña coneja fuera a verlo y le preparara el desayuno para asegurarse de que no se escapaba a mitad de la mañana. Tampoco negaba que le gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo para dormir, pero era algo que hubo de aceptar al convertirse en un policía. Él era un animal nocturno, por lo que le costaba adaptarse al día, sobretodo cuando llevaban varios días sin dormir a causa de un caso que les había costado a ambos varias horas de sueño. Seguía sin entender como Judy seguía tan enérgica si apenas habían dormido cuatro horas.

Suspiró. Debía de haberse acostumbrado ya a la energía de Judy en cuanto al trabajo.

— Hey Zanahorias, ¿qué delicioso desayuno me has hecho hoy? — preguntó con sorna fijando su mirada en ella.

— No te he hecho nada, simplemente te he traído arándanos. Hoy vamos más tarde de la cuenta — articuló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Oh!, que puñalada en el corazón — recitó dramáticamente llevándose una de las frutas a la boca — Muy ricas. ¿Te las han enviado tus padres?

— No, esta vez las he comprado en el mercado — respondió secamente — Ahora vamos, te las puedes ir comiendo por el camino.

— Zanahorias, ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó extrañado por su fría actitud.

— No me pasa nada, solo que quiero ir antes de que el jefe se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia — dictaminó tomando su brazo y llevándolo a la fuerza a su patrulla.

No hubo más palabras. Montaron en la patrulla y en un pulcro silencio marcharon dirección al cuartel. Al pasar, Nick observó como una pequeña parte de la población comenzaba a ponerse en marcha, pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención. Miraba a las parejas, la formación de ellas para ser exactos. Jirafas con jirafas, lobos con lobas, hipopótamos con hipopótamos…Todos de la misma especie, o al menos de la misma familia. Suspiró de nuevo, era algo que ya había pensado y que no dejaba de atorméntalo. Miró con disimulo a la hermosa conejita, a su Judy. No era para él algo inaceptable el amarla, pero no sabía lo que ella sentía por él. Quizás solo lo veía como a un amigo, o peor, simplemente como su compañero de trabajo. No lo sabía, por ello no se pensaba arriesgar a confesar lo que sentía, no quería arriesgarse a perder lo que tenían, fuera amistad o simple simpatía.

Al llegar se bajaron de coche aún sin entonar palabra, solo al entrar rompieron ese silencio al saludar a Garraza, quien les instó a acercarse de manera efusiva.

— Buenos días Nick, Judy. ¿Cómo estáis? — cuestionó con tono amigable, realmente ese leopardo era una dulzura — ¿Os habéis enterado de que Gazelle hará próximamente un concurso para conocerla en persona?

— La verdad es que no sabía nada, pero sería fantástico conseguir ese premio — comentó Nick al imaginarse la cara de felicidad de Judy si se lo consiguiera.

— ¿Y tú que opinas Judy? — preguntó mirando al lugar donde hacía unos segundos estaba la agente Hopps, que extrañamente había desaparecido del sitio — Que extraño, normalmente le encanta que hablemos de Gazelle…

— Me parece a mí que nuestras escasas horas de sueño le están pasando factura — formuló el zorro — Bueno, mejor iré a buscarla, nos vemos luego.

— Hasta luego Nick — se despidió efusivamente. Al parecer el azúcar consumido empezaba a hacerse notar.

El pequeño mamífero rojo se dirigió a la oficina que compartía con Judy. Allí estaba, sentada mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Estos conejos, que sensibles son — recitó acercándose a su amiga, rodeándola con sus brazos — ¿Qué le pasa a mi conejita favorita?

— Nada — contestó abrazándole — Solo que las pocas horas de sueño son muy malas.

— No me engañes Judy. Sé que amas trabajar, y siempre tienes energía aunque apenas hayas dormido — dictaminó mirándola fijamente a los ojos — ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza para contármelo?

— Entiéndelo Nick. Son…cosas de conejos.

Aquel fue un duro golpe. Nick pensaba que a pesar de ser de diferentes especies no había secretos entre ellos. Él siempre se esforzaba por entender sus cosas, por más que fueran típicas de los conejos. ¿Y ahora le saltaba con eso?

— Entiendo. Soy un zorro y por ello no entenderé lo que me digas — razonó sentándose en su respectivo asiento, dándole la espalda.

— No Nick, no me refiero a eso — aseguró de de pelaje grisáceo acercándose a él — Es solo que precisamente este tema no lo puedo tratar contigo.

El zorro no contestó, lo que puso algo nerviosa a Judy. Algo iba mal, normalmente se hubiera dado la vuelta para mirarla con sorna, pero no era así. Por alguna razón la furia comenzaba ha aflorar en su cuerpo, más al recordar también la razón de su propia actitud.

— No puedes enfadarte. Contigo es igual — recriminó haciendo que el zorro la mirara extrañado.

— ¿De qué animales hablas ahora Zanahorias?

— Tú también prefieres contar tus cosas a los de tu especie. Te vi con aquella zorra el otro día hablando familiarmente. Es lo mismo conmigo.

— Espera, espera — la pausó ordenando la información en su cabeza — ¿No me digas que por eso estabas así?

— ¿Así como?

— Celosa — sonrió haciendo que a Judy se le subieran los colores — Lo sabía.

— No digas tonterías — habló cruzándose de brazos.

— Coneja torpe — murmuró abrazándola — No tienes razones para estar celosa. Aquella zorra era la esposa de un antiguo _amigo_ de la calle.

— Zorro astuto — musitó dándose repentinamente la vuelta, consiguiendo que sus labios y los del zorro se rozaran.

Nick se quedó en blanco ante el roce. Pero se aventuró a probar su suerte, juntando aquellos suaves labios con los suyos. Su sorpresa fue notar como su adorada conejita correspondía suavemente.

Había que admitir que fue un beso extraño. Judy al parecer era inexperta…bastante, parecía ser que no había besado a nadie en su vida. Por otro lado, la diferencia de especie también jugó parte, ya que al ser conejo y zorro fue difícil darse un beso en condiciones, pero, a pesar de todo, fue lo más maravilloso que jamás había vivido.

Ambos se separaron con algo de renuncia, no querían romper aquello, pero necesitaban respirar, por ello, aún con el color rojo presente no dudaron en tardar escasos segundos en volver ha besarse después de tomar algo de aire.

— Te quiero Judy — confesó Nick al separarse de nuevo. Después de aquello, las posibilidades de éxito subían, y además, nada volvería a ser como antes, así que…¿por qué no arriesgarse?

— Y-Yo…También te quiero Nick — sonrió tímidamente Judy abrazado al zorro.

— ¿Enserio? — dudó el de pelaje rojizo sin creerse sus palabras.

— No me hagas repetirlo zorro torpe — murmuró abrazándolo más fuerte para después plantar un beso en su hocico — Ahora ayúdame a terminar el papeleo.

— Coneja astuta — musitó dirigiéndose al escritorio de ella, sentándola sobre sus piernas.

— Si alguien entra y nos ve así tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones — comentó sin mirarle, pero sin moverse del sitio.

— Normalmente no entra nadie. Además, me encantará decirles que es porque eres mía Zanahorias.

— Zorro mañoso.

— Sí, pero tuyo — comentó guiñándole un ojo.

— Mío — susurró besándole.

— Mía.

— Tuya — aseguró dejando que el zorro le diera aquellas muestras de afecto que tanto había querido.

— Te adoro mi linda conejita — confesó apoyándose en su hombro.

— Y yo a ti mi astuto zorro.

Todo comenzó por un mal entendido, algo que cambió sus vidas a mejor, algo que deseaban pero no sabían si obtendrían. Se quería, se deseaban, se amaban…Juntos eran felices. ¿Qué más darían las opiniones de la gente con tal de que ellos fueran felices?

Nada más importaba, solo ellos. La linda y adorable conejita, y el astuto y divertido zorro. ¿Una mezcla extraña? Quizás, pero a la vez perfecta.


End file.
